Attack on Titans LeviXReader (Alice)
by FuLLMooNUmBreOn
Summary: A fanfiction of attack on titans putting you the reader, on the perspective In what you're life would be, if you were living inside the walls with titans and humans as you're enemies. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITANS
1. Chapter 1 (Your bloody beginning)

Chapter 1

(Your bloody beginning)

It was a very peaceful morning no Titans disturbing the peace just an ordinary day, but you were in a poor family you're family eats less than any other family, but regardless of anything else you were happy living with your parents and siblings, you are the middle child of the family, you have 2 sisters, the oldest and the youngest one, you were all in the living room with your mother fixing you all up dinner, you and the oldest were reading a worn out story book you always read to the youngest about a girl that ventured to another world, falling into a hole.

"When Alice was falling down the hole she saw strange and different things…it seems that this is the start of her adventure." You said smiling at your youngest sister.

"You have the same name as hers big sister." The youngest said beamingly with excitement. You giggled at her, as you read and progress to the story the front door of you're home suddenly burst open. You saw you're father rush through the door and abruptly seats on one of the table chairs. You're oldest sister hurriedly closes the book and hides it behind her back, you comfort you're little sister being frightened, by your father.

"Alice….bring Aiko inside our room." The eldest said her gazed still fixed at your father. You nod and hurriedly brought you're sister to your room.

"Aiko, stay here and be quiet okay? Cover your ears and don't leave this room, understood?" you said to the youngest with reassurance.

"But what about you big sister?" the youngest said her eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't worry…me and big sister will be alright just….stay in this room alright?" You pat Aiko's head as she hid herself inside the blankets. You then leave the room to find out a horrifying scene. You're mother and father lying on the cold hard floor with red fluid escaping their bodies, you're oldest sister holding your mother's hand, tears flow through her eyes. You slowly walk towards them and kneel in front of your mother you hold her other hand as you watch her helplessly cling to dear life, you're eyes beginning to water as you gritted your teeth.

"Alice…." You're mother said with short breaths "You two….run from here….someone's going to take…. you're lives if you don't….escape…." You're mother trying to say the words she wants. "I just wanted you to all know…that….I love all of you so…much….and I'm blessed…to have…children…like you….." she said her final words tear's running through her eyes...and also her final breath…..

"We also Love you, and were also blessed to have you as our mother." You said while crying your eyes out, the two of you sob loudly, when you suddenly realized what you're mother said. "Come on big sister….*sniff* we have to go.." you stood up your eyes swelled, and blood drips all over your hands staining it and you're dress. "We have to go..." you nudge you're sisters shoulder but she wouldn't move from her spot.

"We…can't leave them like this…" she said while still sobbing. You're eyes are still flowing with tears as you kneel on one knee in front of your oldest sister.

"We….can't do anything about them…and even if we did….there…dead." you said with a shaking voice. You help your sister up, and you two walk away, tears running through the both of your eyes, you wanted to know what happened but you bit you're lip to hold the question in, you were to scared to know what happened. But even though you didn't ask the question, you're sister told you what happened.

"heh…you always do that…" you're sister stopped and said while she sniffled, you also stopped as well tilting you're head with a questioning stare.

"I-I do what…?" you said looking down finding interest on dirt.

"You bite you're bottom lip, if you're upset, nervous, annoyed, or want to simply ask a question that you can't ask." You're sister said. you look up to her and saw her sad expression, she move closer and brings you're forehead to her chest, and you hugged her finding comfort. "When you were inside and taking Aiko to safety Mother and Father began fighting…. Father said he would sell one of us so that our debt would be lessened but Mother wouldn't approve of it, until Father grabbed a knife and pointed it at me…." You're eyes started to water again, you hated this feeling this… helplessness… "Mother slowly takes the knife at the counter she was using earlier and then…this happened…" you felt you're sister's teardrops at your head falling from her as she progresses what she was saying. "Mother…sprinted towards me to save me, the one that got stabbed instead of me was her…its…my..fault…." Her voice was beginning to shake. You tightened you're gripped to your sister when the both of you heard voices surrounding you're house.

"Big sis-" you're sentence was cut off when you're sister gestured a shush to you. The voices seemed to be anxious, you're sister comes towards your Mother and Father's corpse and pick's one of the blood stained knife, and comes towards you. You wanted to speak but words couldn't escape from your mouth.

"…for protection…Ill protect you…don't worry…." You're sister said turning her back to you. When suddenly a group of men breaks the door open, they spot the both of you and grinned from ear to ear, you were horrified.

"It seems like the parents are dead so…" the man with a long beard said eyeing you're mother and fathers corpse. The other men is now eyeing both you and you're sister like you were pieces of gold. They slowly step at your house and looks around. The big man before slowly approaches us

"well now…" the big man twitches his finger back and forth to us and landed on me for some reason, You were so petrified of what was happening of your surrounding until you heard you're big sister spoke.

"Alice…." She spoke in a hushed tone that you could only hear. "Listen…Ill attack the big man and you make a run for it, okay?" you couldn't respond to your sister you just looked at her back petrified and afraid of what she'll do. When the big guy stepped in front of the both of you, you're sister rushed in and tried to stab the large man. **"ALICE! RUN!"** she commanded you to run, but because of your fear you just stood there unable to do anything. You're sister's hand was caught and the big man snapped her wrist, the bone emerges from your sister's hand and blood spilled over the floor again, you're face was also whisked with blood from your sister's hand. She wailed and shouted from pain, she looks at you crying, you just stood there motionless, you weren't even crying anymore you were so horrified. **"RUNNN!"** you're sister said, you're mind tells you to run but you're body just wouldn't move!, the large man then take's you're sister by the head and raises it up, the world was beginning to slow down, you didn't understand you're sister's final word's as you watch the man decapitate you're sister's head clean off. You dropped on your knees you screamed but you couldn't hear you're self. You tuned out the sound of your surrounding's you even tuned out your own voice.

"Grab her and lets go." You finally heard the sound of your surroundings, you were shaking with fear, anger, rage, and anguish. You saw the knife in front of you that you're sister was holding before she was killed. You then remembered what she said, that you couldn't here, it flash backed to your memory.

 _"Fight….Alice….."_ You're sister said before her head was separated from her body. You slowly take the knife, something inside of you is breaking….you weren't thinking straight anymore. The two men approaches you with big grins on their faces. You're expression darkens as the memory of your sister being injured and killed replay's over….and over… and…over again. The unknown man reaches to grab your arm but you dodge it and kick his crotch, the man winced in pain and fell to his knees you then held the knife up and slit's his throat open. The blood spurts out of his neck covering you're face with blood, you look at his other companions who was all shocked to see their companion now dead beneath you're feat.

"Kill her!" The other two said lunging at you with their weapons.

"DON'T KILL HER!" The man with a long gun said, the other stopped but the other one still rushes forward at you. He swung his bat at you, and you dodge his every attack you're body was moving on its own your mind in a blank state. You jabbed his stomach with the knife he stopped moving and slowly looks down at you, blood drips from the knife through your hands, you turned and deepened you're stab, until you're hands was inside of his stomach, he drops his weapon to the ground, you release him from you're stab and he falls backwards hitting the floor, you weren't convinced that he was dead so you walk forward to his face, you kicked his body so that it can face you, and sunk the knife's blade at his throat cutting it deep to insure that he was dead, the blood spurts out yet again covering the front of your face and hair with blood.

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL!?"_** The guy with auburn hair shouted his face is clearly terrified.

"W-what are we going to do boss? She killed our two men." The big man that killed you're sister said. you glance towards his direction, you felt enraged seeing his face, you tighten you're grip at the knife you're holding.

 ** _"WHAT THE FUCK! BIG GUY! TEAR HER APART JUST LIKE YOU DID TO HER SISTER!."_** The man with blond hair shouted pointing at you, as the words _'Tear apart and sister'_ rings to your ears , you turn towards them and started walking. **_"COME ON! FUCKING KILL HER!"_** The big guy clenches his fist and turn towards you, he then rushes forward but before he could reach you, you throw the 9 inch kitchen knife you were holding straight into his eye.

 **"AAAAHHHH!"** the big guy howled in pain, and trips forward causing him to stumble face first with the knife sinking deeper into his eye. He twitched in pain but you come closer to him and kicked his head causing the knife to go through his head. But you unsatisfied and filled with rage kicked and kicked him until his skull was half crushed.

"YOU!" The blond guy pointed his gun to you, but there boss stopped him from triggering it.

"WE CAN'T KILL HER!" There boss said in rage.

"Then what do you expect us to do boss?! Just let her kill us one by one?!," The blond guy said shouting with a terrified look on his face

"were going to capture her no matter what." Their boss said firmly. You stopped kicking the big guy's corpse when his skull was completely crushed by you, you are now bathed with blood.

"WERE GOING TO ATTACK HER BUT DO NOT KILL HER! I REPEAT DO NOT KILL HER!" there boss said readying his equipment the other's also readied there equipment. They all lunged at you forward but because you have no more weapon you were quickly brought to the ground. They pinned you to the ground and tied a rope at your hands.

"She's a monster." The blond guy said looking at you disgusted and enraged. He then kicks you multiple times on the stomach, until you cough up blood.

"STOP IT WE NEED HER ALIVE!" there boss said stopping him. "If you don't have anything to do here ready the caravan." He said pushing him at the door.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue and spat in front of you before he went outside. You're breaths are heavy now from the kicking you received, you're body was wracking with pain.

"Come on seems like there's nothing else here so we should go." There leader said. he forcefully grabbed you to stand, you couldn't steady you're movement causing you to kneel. You saw you're room, you remembered that you're little sister was still there, the man pulls you forcibly up, you're vision was starting to blur, but you saw a familiar figure open the door to your room, you stared wide eyed, mouth gaping.

 ** _"BIG SISTER!"_** you're little sister runs towards you but was stopped by the two men.

 ** _"AIKO!"_** you screamed at the top of your lungs, as you saw the guy with black hair point the gun to your sister. Tears started streaming from your face, as you struggle to escape their leaders grasp. You glared at their leader, and bites one of his hands. He lets you go out of pain and you run towards her, but before you could stopped them, the trigger was already pulled at you're little sister's head.

"Big….sis-" her words was cut off as she falls to the ground, you saw her head blood gushing out of it and her brains blown out.

 ** _"AAAAHHHHHHH!"_** you scream in anguish, you glared at the two men standing in front of you, remembering their faces. You gritted your teeth and was about to lunge forward but you felt a hard object hit your neck causing you to fall on the ground. You're vision begins to blur as you saw you're sister's corpse staring at you, her eyes are wet from her tears and her mouth agape. Light slowly disappears and darkness engulfs everything.

"Ali…ce…" A familiar voice, calls you're name out as you slowly open your eyes. You were surprised to see you're self in a field under a big tree resting you're head on your Elder sister's lap, she smiled looking down at you.

" _Big sis…_ " you said smiling at her, tears suddenly forms from your eyes.

"Hey…now…you hate crying right?" she strokes you're soft long black hair.

 _"Yeah…"_ you said with a shaking voice, you bit you're lip trying to hold you're sobs. "I'm….sorry….." you couldn't hold you're sobs anymore, you sobbed loudly you're voice echoing through the field.

"Now…now….it's going to be alright…" she smiled kindly at you. But even though she was comforting you. Tears just won't stop flowing from your eyes. You felt someone gently place their hand on top of yours.

 _"_ Big sister…why are you crying…?" you're mouth went agape when you saw you're little sister with worried eyes. You were now sobbing as loudly as before, you shook you're head and covered your mouth to lessen you're loud sobs. _"Big sister…?"_ she asked again…her eyes now filled with sadness looking at you.

 _" Aiko….I-Im sorry! I'm Sorry!"_ you choke on your words, she held you're other hand and place it in her cheeks.

"It's alright big sister." She said her eyes looking kindly at you. You bit you're bottom lip hard, and looked at you're two sisters, you then sat up to get a better look at your sister's, they held and clasped you're hand.

"Alice…I told you to stop biting you're bottom lip." You're eyes widened at the voice you heard you quickly turn your head to the voices direction. You saw you're mother smiling at you, you quickly got up and embraced you're mother.

 _"MOM!"_ you tighten you're embrace to her. You're mother chuckled and you release her from you're embrace. _"Mommy…."_ You said tears still streaming from your face.

 _"My Alice….you've grown to a fine young woman, you're old enough to know what's right and what's wrong now."_ You're mother said while she caressed you're face and wipe the flowing tears from your face _._ _"will you promise me something…?"_ her mother said with a kind look on her face, she held you're other hand and stroked it in circles. you were sobbing a little louder than you were before. " _Live for us Alice, survive and live on, do what you think is right, and never let obstacles tower you over, break those obstacles that's blocking you're way."_ She then finally embraces you, you also embraced her back, and also saw you're sister's embracing you. _"You can't be here right now Alice…."_ you're mother said while you're vision of them slowly fades… _"But when the time comes….will be here waiting for….you….."_ her voice fades out and they slowly get further and further from you until the only thing you see is white.

"…!" you blink your eyes trying to focus your vision, when you're vision cleared you find you're self alone and in a dark place, you felt the place was moving and you also heard neighing of horses, so you assumed that you were in a caravan, the caravan suddenly stopped, causing you to crash to the large boxes at the back. The front of the caravan suddenly opens.

"Grab her and head to the black market where the auction is." You then saw hands grabbing you and pulling you outside of the caravan, you glared at the people that captured you and remembered what they look like, there where 7 people who broke into your house, you killed 3 of them and now there were only 4, there leader has a long beard with blond hair, his men had black, auburn and also blond hair, you carefully examine them, they dragged you to the black market where they held auctions for slaves, you were one of the unlucky people that's here right now, when you're turn was up for auctioning you struggled, but you're struggle was futile although you manage to take off the cloth from your mouth, you couldn't escape, you are now standing at the platform to be auctioned, you saw you're captor's watching you with a huge grin on their face, you were finally faced to the audience. But before that you glared at you're captor's face's.

 ** _"ILL KILL ALL OF YOU!, MARK MY WORDS!"_** you said with a terrifying expression, the blood covered on your dress and face emphasized you're dark expression. The audience went silent, and the auctioneer started the bid but no one was bidding, you glared and scanned the audience, you spot a kid that had black hair his arms were crossed and he stared at you motionlessly, you bit you're bottom lip and glowered at him, you're attention was drawn to someone who raised their hand among'st the crowd and spoke.

"I bid one hundred thousand silver on her." A girls voiced spoke that's dressed and cloaked in all black she also has companions with her. No one raised the bid so you were sold easily, you look down and bit you're lip, tears flowing from your eyes again, the thing that you hated most is crying and feeling helpless. You're captors kicked you off the stage but instead of a cold hard ground meeting you're body, arms catches you from off the stage.

"You shouldn't hurt a defenseless girl you know." The voice of a young man that caught you said, he looks at you with pity in his red eyes. You couldn't move your body, it's wracking with pain.

 _" **It's** a **monster** and a **killer**."_ You're captors said looking at you disgusted, the young man that caught you glared at him with his crimson eyes that causes him to look away.

"Well now she's been paid so we officially own her." A women said walking towards us. You saw her bring out a syringe from inside her cloak, she injected it on you, you suddenly feel numb and you're eyes are getting heavier by the minute, until you're eyes drop completely and you fell into a deep slumber.

"Well that's saves us the trouble of her struggling." The girl next to the women said, the people around them are keeping their distance it's as if they were avoiding a horrible disease.

"Seems like there still afraid of us…" The women smirks amused by the reaction the people are giving them. "Let's go." They walk away the people around them still keeping their distance, and with you being carried away by them.

"..." the young boy stares at you being carried away off the distance he's attention was drawn from the nudging of someone.

"Levi, let's get going." A man said, he nodded and followed him, but he still looked back at the direction you were carried.

Chapter 1 (Your Bloody Beginning END)

A/N: Sorry if the character was already named Alice, it's just a default name, I get confuse on a character that has no name, I also apologize for wrong grammar if it has any, comment and reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 (Your torture begins)

A/N: Thank you for the review the 90th killed the second chapter is here. I hope you all enjoy

Chapter 2 (Your torture begins)

 **"** **ALICE! RUN!" you're big sister said lunging forward with a knife.**

 _ **"**_ _ **BIG SISTER!"**_ **you're little sister shouted while crying and running towards you.**

 _ **"**_ _ **AIKO!"**_ **you shouted at the top of your lungs, running forward, to save your little sister**.

 _"_ _will be here waiting for….you_ _…_ _.."_ you're mother said while you're vision of your mother and sister's, fade into nothingness.

"...Dream…." You abruptly open your eyes you're vision blurred and spinning.

"Whoa! You're already awake!" A girls voice said, you turn your head to where the voice is, you're vision still blurred and spinning you try to focus your vision to the girl beside you, but because you're vision is spinning it became futile, you close your eyes again and spoke to her.

"Where….am I….?" you said eyes closed.

"Don't worry you're safe, but I'm actually surprised that you managed to wake up a day after you were injected with that drug." She said, you open your eyes again you're vision clearing, you turn your head to the girl again and saw her smiling at you.

"Usually a person injected with that drug is knocked out two to three weeks, or if you're really weak a month, but you manage to wake up a day after you were injected…" she said with her hand on her chin, she looked at you seriously, seemingly thinking as well. You're vision is now clear and you saw that you were in a spacious room that only had one bed a table and a chair that the girl is currently sitting on.

"You're that girl…." You said, you examine her features, she has short pink hair and red eyes, like the young man before.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Sachiko" she offers her hand to you, you stared at her for a few seconds before you willingly accept it. "What's your name?" she said, you're hands parting one another.

"My names…Alice…." you sit-up at the bed you were lying, you also noticed that you were still covered with blood. You blankly stare at your hands and remembered you killed someone, you also remembered that you're family is gone now and you're all on your own.

"Well now, let's get you cleaned up before I present you to our queen." She said standing up from her chair. you got off of bed and stood up, you walk besides her, and she walks away to the door with you following.

"So Alice…what happened to you….?" She said looking at you from the side of her eye, you look around the hall you two are walking from, and turned you're head to her again.

"My family…died and I was captured by those thugs." You said staring at her back blankly.

"I see…" she turns around a corner, with you still following. She stops at a door and faces you. "Well were here, clean yourself up while I go get you some clean clothes." She say's patting you at your shoulder, you nod at her and she turns her heels leaving you, you open the door in front of you finding a huge shower room. You look around finding no one there, you enter one of the showers and took off your clothes, you turn the faucet on and water comes out washing the blood from your body. You look down and stare blankly at the water and blood flowing down the drain, you also stare at your body, you were full of scratch and bruises, you continue to scrub you're self and make you're self clean, memories of your family being killed flashes from your mind over and over again. You close the faucet satisfied that you were clean and stepped out of the shower, you glance on a mirror and stare at it.

"I look terrible….." you said coming closer to the mirror. You touch the surface of the mirror you're expression darkening, you bit you're bottom lip and examined you're self, you're face was pale, you're lips was pale and you're eyes was….lifeless…it's as if you were already dead…you look down finding interest at the water dripping from the faucet. You're attention was drawn from you when Sachiko approached and puts a towel on your back. She pats you're back and smiles at you.

"I didn't notice before when you were covered with blood, but you're really beautiful Alice." she stares at you're reflection, but you didn't respond to her you just looked blankly at you're reflection, you then wrapped the towel to your body and faced her. "Well now, looks like you're squeaky clean, here's your clothes." She hands you black clothes and you accept it. "Get dress I'll be waiting for you outside." She walks away leaving you to dress. After you got fully dressed you step outside to find her waiting for you. "Ready?" she said with excitement. You nod and she starts walking away from you, you followed her while she leads you to a hall with large double doors. You noticed that there were two persons standing guard at the large doors, they were wearing black clothes like yours and Sachiko's they look at you with red eyes, Sachiko stops and you stop as well. Sachiko's cheery personality disappeared, her smile turned into a frown and her eyes became lifeless like yours but you were unfazed by her. You knew something was going to happen under those smiles she was giving, because it was too good to be true that you were being saved. **"OPEN THE DOOR'S FOR THE FRESH MEAT!"** she commanded the two nod and the doors slowly open. "Let's go." She pushes you forward with a scowl on her face, the two of you enter, you were greeted by darkness and an aligned people that's facing you with red eyes like Sachiko's and the two men. You walk forward while looking at the people that was facing you. "Stop." Sachiko said, and you stop from where you are with her beside you. Torches were lit up revealing the place, it was a large throne room with someone sitting at a throne, the women with white hair red eyes and black nails smiles at you.

"Well Hello There." She crosses her legs, and leans-on her hand. "I'm very Impressed by you waking up, being injected by that potent drug." You don't reply. "you know, that drug contained a little bit of poison, but you manage to wake up a day after you were injected, you're very interesting." She stands up at her throne and crosses her arms. "So…do you know where you are..?" she asked.

"No." you said firmly.

"you are within an underground castle, full of assassins." She says stepping down, "Try anything funny and you're killed on the spot." She said standing inches away from you. "your eyes are pretty lifeless, you look as though you were dead." She says putting her hands under her chin. "You also look like a doll, you have a pretty face there, a nice body…and beautiful hair." She circles you, and examines you're features. She strokes you're hair, you were unfazed by her intimidation, she suddenly pulls a knife from her waste pocket and points it at the side of your face. "Seems like you're broken, if you aren't reacting to what's happening in front of you, most people are begging for their life at this point, but it seems that you don't care what happens to you." She slides her hands to your hair and cuts it, shortening it at the length of your waist line. "There we go, you're hair was too long it would be an annoying hazard." She walks up front and faces you. "I like you already, I want you to be a part of us, will you accept?" she asked me looking straight at my lifeless eyes.

"My life is already meaningless, so do as you wish." You said you're expression cold and emotionless. She smiled at you. And pats you're head.

"Very good reply, you know if you either said yes or no I would have killed you, but you gave me a reason to keep and use you. Alright then as of now you are a part of the black wasp assassin's, I will train you personally and I will mess you up good child. And by that I mean Ill destroy what's left of your humanity." You don't react to what she said. the people shouted and cooed in glee, it seems like you were already in hell. "But before anything else you will be given the symbol of becoming a member, you're eyes will be taken as tribute, and will be replaced by this." Someone hands her a jar with red eyeballs inside. "be honored this eyes are very special, and I'm just giving it to you." You don't reply. You just stare at the eyeball that was floating inside the jar.

You're hell started then, the eyes that was presented to you was transplanted earlier on, you were also subjected in many experiments, you were also excruciatingly tortured just for entertainment to your ' ** _queen'_** but never the less she trained you every step of the way, you were presented with a task in killing someone first before you begin any missions.

"You're a very loyal subject Alice, but before you're assigned to any mission's you must kill this person first." She takes off the sack that was on the man's head, she gives you a sharp blade, and you slowly make your way to the man that was in front of you, you stop and look at him coldly, "What's the matter Alice? having second thoughts?" you're ' ** _queen'_** said standing beside you, you pulled his hair revealing his neck, you turn the knife backhanded and slice the man's throat open, you're ' ** _queen'_** squealed in delight, she suddenly embraces you, "It seems like all that cooking, cleaning and training took a toll on your body." She said while patting you're back, she lets you go and faces you. "for a second there I thought you were having second thoughts if you did though, the pain train is going to be under way!" She said smiling at you.

"I already stained my hands with blood, why be ashamed now…" you said to her, staring with your crimson eyes.

"that's what I like about you! You're not ashamed to do what you already did." She pats you're head and then walks to the door, waiting for you, you stare at the man that you killed that was already a corpse and walk outside, you're **'queen'** locks the door and walks beside you grinning ear to ear, you follow her as she makes her way to the throne room, with you besides her. "Well now before I ask you to do any request Alice, brew me tea first." She turns and face you.

"What would you like my queen….Chamomile, Oolong, or Dragon Well." You say to her, you're eyes following her movements, that was heading to the throne.

"Nah….anything's fine." She said finally sitting.

"Alright, may I take my leave now?" you bow to her, she waves her hands dismissing you, and you walk away, you were greeted with a familiar face as you walk outside heading for the castle kitchen.

"Heeeyyyy! Alice!" Sachiko said with her goofy and cheery personality, but whether it was fake or not you always just go with the flow, you don't reply to her, you just keep walking to the kitchen.

"So….you've been here for 10 months now, how does it feel?" she said still pestering you. "I've also heard that you're very popular among us, you know our queen rarely ever had any interest in any one other than his son, but it seems like you became very special to her." She said now walking in front of you. You finally head to the kitchen and brewed Dragon Well tea, while you wait for the teapot to boil you lean on the kitchen counter faced Sachiko crossed armed. "Alice! come on! Answer me!" she said crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks. You raise an eyebrow at her.

"Sachiko, first of all I didn't know that you're taking up journalism while being an assassin, second why don't you ask our ' **queen'** so she can answer you're question's more clearly than I." you turn your back to face the now whistling teapot.

"Yowww! Sarcastic and cold as ever!" she said, while you walk to one of the cabinets finding a cup and saucer. "COME ON ALICE! ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" you then walk pass her, carrying a cup and saucer at hand.

"you asked me just one question, how does that make it ' ** _questions.'_** " You said while pouring the hot tea in front of you.

"Come on! If I asked the queen she'd torture me! And why are you always so sarcastic?!" she said pounding her hands to thin air. "you also show little emotion when you're talking to someone!" she said, while you close the tea cup with the lid, you carry it and head to the throne room. "Alice!" she shout's right besides you, you plug you're ear with your empty hand and continue walking. "you're so cold to me Alice!, you're my one and only friend but you still treat me like trash!" She shouted and begins to lightly sob.

"Shut up will you?" you said beginning to furrow you're eyebrows, she suddenly looks at you with glistening eyes.

"Ahhh! You do like me!" you look at her you're eyebrow raised.

"….?" She then pounces you for a hug, but you quickly dodge her by lightly spinning on a semi-circle, she misses and hits the wall.

"OWWWW!" she screamed and hurriedly sits-up.

"What makes you conclude that I like you?" you stop, turning your head slightly while looking at her at the edge of your eye.

"Well..that's because…" she trails off her sentence and looks the other way, her cheeks puffing. "That's because you really, really look beautiful!" she said while pounding the air with a determined expression, you mentally slap you're self for asking an idiot that question, you turn your heels to start walking again when she spoke. "you also looked kind…that's why I like you, and think of you as a friend…" she looks down tears at the side of her eyes.

"It's hard to trust someone when you're in a den full of assassins, how do I know that I can trust you and not just kill me when my back is turned?" you stared straight at the dimly lit hall.

"because the first time I saw you, I knew that I, myself can trust you, you have resolve in your eyes like no other!." She said, well, shouted to be precise. "and also…I feel that you would be loyal and truthful to someone you're close with…" she said lowering her head, staring at the ground. You turn your heels to where she is and reached out your hand to her. She looks up and stares at you with disbelief in her eyes. She takes your hand and you help her stand up, the cup of tea on the other side of your hand of course. "Does these mean…that you acknowledge me as you're friend?" she said staring at you with disbelief. You take your hand back, and closes your eyes for a second, you then open them to meet hers.

"maybe…" you then turn your back, and head to the throne room, leaving Sachiko shocked by what you said. "but remember this…when someone trust you and you break it, it can never be regained again." You said while you turn to a corner. As you reach the throne room you're **'queen'** is talking to someone, you come to her side and place her tea at one of the thrones arms. You then stand besides her as she leans backwards at her throne. You notice the person she was talking to, he was the young man that caught you when you were kicked off the stage at that slave auction.

"Well now impressive as ever, you were raised by me after all!." She said proudly. And sips the cup of tea you brewed, she let out a satisfied sigh and smiled at you. "You make the best tea ever!" she said, and sipped again. She brings down the cup and snaps her hand. "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you to my son Alice." she said with her hands pointing at him. "This is Akihiro my son." He takes his hood down and bows his head slightly to you, you were a little surprised by his features, his hair is white like her mother's his eyes were red like before, his also pretty handsome…

"…" you question you're self why you said that.

"Akihiro, this is my loyal servant and doll, Alice." she gestures her hand to me and I bow as well. I break eye contact and stare straight at the throne hall.

"I'm surprised you found interest in someone other than me Mother." He says eyeing you top to bottom.

"Well I already said the rules to her, but it seems like she chose to stick with me." She said waving her hands.

"Really now..?" he said coming closer to you.

"Uh-huh, the usual do what is told to do and don't try to betray me, and regardless of anything else than that, you can do what you want to do rule." She said, while looking at you bemusedly. Her son stops in front of you.

"She has the looks, but does she have the brains!" he suddenly brings out a knife out of his black cloak and attempts to slash you with it, but you instinctively counter and block it you now hold the knife up his throat. You stare at him motionlessly as he smirks. "well, you do have brains after all." He softens his grip on the knife and relaxes his shoulder. You let go of him and he returns the knife to his waste pocket. He backs away from you and crosses his arms. "You've trained her well mother, maybe a little too well." He said with a smirk.

"She is my doll after all, I wouldn't want anyone to dirty her, so its just fair that I train her." She said while drinking her tea.

"Fair enough." He said while nodding.

"Oh right, Alice, I actually have an assignment for you." She says standing and getting a piece of paper. she then plumps down at her chair and hands it out to you. You receive it and examine the paper you hold. "The man that's in that paper is actually a thief and a killer, someone's requesting to dispatch him immediately, so it means I'm giving you a rank S mission quickly, you have 24 hours to dispatch him, and if the mission fails…then you'll know what will happen to you…right?" she said leaning backwards. And pointing her thumb at the back. Where _'that'_ room is located. You stared at her and nodded. "Oh you can assign any of the underlings you want." She said waving her hand. "Dismissed!." You turn your back to her and headed towards the exit. "Oh, and Alice, I expect this mission to be successful." You exited the room and headed towards the meeting hall.

 ** _Meeting Hall 20 hours left._**

You arrive at the meeting hall to find that they were having a brawl. The others stopped when you walk forward to where the center of the brawl is, two idiots were apparently fighting because they were drunk, the shouting died down as you make your way to the center of this mess.

"…" you look coldly at the two, and they look up at you. "I need someone to escort me in a mission." They all stared at you with their red eyes. The two parted ways and raised an eyebrow at you.

"you're the queens doll, so why should we take orders from you?" you look at the drunk man, and rushed forward at him, he tried to attack you by punching but you easily dodge it you then grab his arm and pin him down to the table that was in front of you.

"Why you say?" you sarcastically said to him. You then lunge you're leg forward to him, smashing the table and knocking him out from you're leg's impact. **_"_** ** _That's why."_** You whispered in his ear. The other drunk attacked you but you easily strike his neck knocking him out as well. "Listen you incompetent fools, I need five of you to escort me on my mission, you neither have the privilege to decline me, so I suggest you do what I say, or else…" you approached the knocked out drunk, pulls his hair revealing his vulnerable neck and pulls a knife from your wrist pocket, you then slice the man's throat open smearing one of the people in front of you with blood. You pull the dead man's head tearing it from his body, you throw the head in front of the people, they were horrified. "You either do what I say, don't take me too lightly." You glared at them with your menacing crimson eyes. You abruptly point to someone, he shuddered at you "You!" you point to the left "You." "You, also with the brown hair at the bar." You said, the people around you turn their head at you're back to the guy that was drinking unfazed at what was happening. "You also goldilocks." You said pointing you're hand at the center of the crowd, she smirks at you. "Forward now!" They didn't resist at all and walked in front of you. "State your full name out loud." You said eyeing them one by one, they took off their hoods at you, showing respect.

"My name's Hideo Althus " the first guy said.

"You're first name doesn't really suit an idiot like you." You said with venom in your voice. "Next!" you turn your eyes at the other one.

"My names Katsu Bayer ma'am!" he said looking at you straight in the eyes.

"What a joke! You're first name doesn't fit you as well! And stop sucking up!." You approach him closer and brought you're face closer as well. "Think you can really stare at me on the eye like that?!" you said he sweat dropped and falls backward really terrified.

"I'm sorry!" he closes his eyes tears forming besides his eye.

"And you?" you said turning your attention to the guy with brown hair, eyebrow raised.

"Shichiro Braun." He said looking at you.

"Hmmp.." you look at him with a dark expression on your face, you smirk bemusedly at him, and turn your attention to the blond.

"What about you goldilocks?" you raised a brow at her, she looks and smirks at you.

"Yukiko Dreher." She said shortly. You nod and suddenly knee her stomach, they were all surprised at what you did, she curls up the floor in pain.

"Mock me when you surpass me and become a superior." You glare at her. She closes her eyes in pain.

"Where's Sachiko?" you asked staring at one of the audience.

"S-S-She's probably behind the bar asleep again!" he shouted at you. You stare at you're pathetic escorts, and leave them to stand there petrified in fear. You walk behind the counter to find Sachiko asleep, you reached out and grabbed two bottles of vodka smashing it to one another, its content spilling and the debris falling from her. She abruptly wakes up.

"You awake yet? You have a mission." You said to her, you furrow you're eyebrow, and she nods at you, you walk away from her and she follows you. "Let's go do as I say, we need to complete this mission before you wander away from me. Alright?!" you said walking to the exit of the meeting hall, they all followed you with terrified expressions on their faces except for Sachiko, whose excited to come with you. When you finally got out, you look at each one of them and nodded, you then ran to the exit of the castle and begin the mission.

 ** _AT THE CITY 15 Hours and 50 minutes Left_**

You were all asking around the city, for the man you have to assassinate, when you gathered to the meeting point in front of the butcher's shop you exchanged information until Shichiro found out that they were transporting illegal drugs not too far from where you are, you all pinpointed the man's location and planned an ambush for him. You all went to the ambush site, where they'll make a sharp turn to an abandoned house near a river. You wait for the caravan to go through the abandoned site, when the caravan finally came you gave the signal to them and you attacked swiftly and quietly aiming for the throat for an instant kill. You first target the men that was guarding the caravan, you open the passenger door from the caravan and take him out, he falls down to the ground.

"What the Hell?! Who are you people?!" he said screaming and cursing, you all look at him with your red eyes and he was beginning to be terrified. "Don't you know that I have an important transaction to someone that'll make me rich?!" he said again edging away from you, you hold the knife in front of your face, you're lips forming a small and evil smile, you then lick the edge of the blade coming closer to the man that you were assigned to kill, a small red glint appears from the side of your crimson eyes."I-Ill call the military police.!" He shouted still edging away from you, you frown and kick him in the stomach. He curls up at pain. You kick him again and he groans. You then raised an eyebrow and turned you're head slightly looking at the edge of your eye. One of them comes forward and holds the man in front of you, **_"STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_** he said you come to him, grabs his hair and slices his neck really deep. He stared at you wide eyed while blood gushes from his neck, Katsu then releases him.

"Mission complete!" Sachiko shouted, you then approach the corpse of the target and started slicing and tearing his head off.

"D-Do you always do that….?" goldilocks hesitantly asking, you then showed her the severed head, and looked at her.

"Evidence." You said unfazed at what you did, she turns around and puked all over, Sachiko raised a brow at you and smiled nervously.

"Couldn't you just take a part of his belongings or something? Because that's disgusting." She said while turning away making a disgusted face.

"Showing these would be more believable, than any of his belongings." You said while taking off the headless corpse jacket to wrap it around the severed head. "Besides, you can take anyone's belongings and say you killed that person because that was his/hers, but the truth is you didn't do the job and just slacked off." You said while facing them, also holding the head that's covered and wrapped neatly. "Lets get going." You were all going to turn your heels and walk away when you suddenly stopped, and looked back at the horses. "Wait." You said they all stopped and looked at you, you then walk to the front of the caravan where the horses are and took off their restraints in holding the caravan. You slapped one of the horses behind and they take off. You then look at the boys, that was staring at you, you glared at them. "Help me will you?" you said, they came forward and the three of you, dropped the caravan at the river. "Drop the corpses as well." You said. Sachiko, and Yukiko carried the bodies and also dropped them to the river. "Alright lets go." You finally said, and you all walk away and headed for the city.

 ** _THE CITY 9 Hours and 38 minutes Left_**

You headed to the clients place, you're hood on, and entered their place. The man that was you're client was very thin, his wife besides him. "D-Did you do it?" he said with a frail voice. You gestured Hideo to bring out the head, when you're eyes caught the sight of their children peeping, you gestured him to stop.

"Put the ' _proof'_ on the table." You said, he nodded and puts the head down the table, their faces lighten up as they saw it on the table. The man then hurriedly stands up from where he was sitting and presented the money to you. You stared at the money and looked at it with concern, you then look at the children that was peeping at the door.

"Please take it, that's all we have." He said pushing the money in front of you. You then shook you're head and place your hand on top of his.

"It's fine." You push the money back from them, there looks pretty confused, "You need it more than we do, use your money on your family." You then point at the door that their kids were, pepping through. "you should also keep your children away before you look at this alright?, afterwards dispose of it quickly or burn it." You heard the shuffling of your companions, there looking at each other with confused looks on their faces. You stare at the clients with an expressionless look on your face, you then stand up at your chair, the man and his wife look up to you, you then pat the arm of one of your companions, and they exited the house with you also exiting.

"Thank you!" the man said with a groggy voice, he was clearly crying his wife as well, you heard there light sobs and sniffling.

"…" you stop, and lightly turned you're head to them before you fully exit there house. You all walk in silence from their house. "Hmm…"

"What's wrong?" Sachiko said coming closer besides you.

"I forgot that we don't have evidence of the kill…" you said turning your head to look at Sachiko. "Sachiko go back and get the head." You said looking straight, walking from the city plaza.

"Wait! Why Me?!" she said puffing her cheeks, complaining.

"Because your an idiot, now go and get it back." You said stopping, with the others also stopping and looking at Sachiko.

"Awww…" she said stomping her boots.

"Be here in less than five minutes or else…you come with her Hideo." You said looking at him, he shuddered in fear. "Now!" you shouted and the two ran to the clients house, to retrieve the head again. You stood there and stared blankly at the people that were passing by, Yukiko and Katsu also stood there with you, you heard them shuffling behind your back, until one of them spoke.

"U-Um…." You turn around and faced them, you looked at goldilocks that shivered in fear.

"What?" You said raising a brow at her.

"Well…um…" she said her voice nervous.

"You're free to wander the city, don't cause any racket, and be here before the clock strikes 5:30" you said pointing at the plaza's clock. You then turn your eyes to the two of them. "Understood?" you said both of them nodding, they left you heading to their separate directions. You stood there and waited for the two to return. You stare at the people, one of the people caught you're attention, they were a family, with the mother and father and their child at the center, you look at them blankly and remembered your own family, you're attention was drawn from them by the heavy breathing of the two from you're back. "You're both late." You said turning to face them. they were breathing quiet heavily, as they show you the wrapped head that they retrieved.

"They were about to burn it we luckily got there in time." Hideo said, bringing the head down.

"We weren't late!" Sachiko added.

"I could retrieve that head, In no more than mere 3 minutes." You said looking at Sachiko, Sachiko drops down and lays at the ground.

"Really now?" She said she looked at you and smiled. "Grab the clouds then." She said giggling.

"That's unreasonable." You said, raising your brow. You're attention was shifted when a crying little girl, was running you're way. She tugged you're cloak while rubbing her eyes.

"Help! Big Sister!." She pointed to somewhere while still rubbing her eyes. "Big Brother Is being beaten up by that dark alley!" she sniffled. You look at her blankly, you then look at Sachiko and Hideo

"You two can wander around, but be back here by 5:30, Hold on to that Hideo." You point at the head, you then turn your attention to the crying girl. "Bring me to him." You said, the girl nodded while pulling you to where the boy was being beaten up. She later lets go and ran in front of the alley.

"He's In there." She points inside the alley while crying again.

"Stay here." You said while entering the alley. You saw 4 young men surrounding someone, that was lying on the ground. You grab one of their shoulders and knock them instantly out, the boy on the ground didn't notice what you did, he was just surprised that the young men were lying on the floor motionlessly now. He stands up and face you.

"What the hell?! I was going to beat them up!" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Oh really now..?" you bring you're hood down, raising a brow at him. "Did I interrupt you?" You said with a slightly mocking tone.

"That's right!" he shouted you giggled at him, he now looks more pissed off than before. You squat down to his eye level and flicked his forehead. "Owww! You'll pay for that!" he said taken aback by you, he then glares at you with his hand on his forehead, he was suddenly surprised as he looks at you. "You- you're…" his memory flashes back, he then stares at you with disbelief, you stand upright and tilt you're head looking at him a little confused. "What happened to your eyes….?" He said having a concerned look in his eyes for you.

"?" you stared at him asking you're self if you know this kid.

 ** _"LEVI!"_** voices said in unison, the two of you turn your head from the ally's exit, a young man and a young women, run towards you gasping for breath.

"There you are." The red headed girl said. wiping her sweat.

"Is this you're sibling? you should keep an eye on this kid before he causes you any more trouble." You said to them you then gestured to the kid, whose face is darkening and a vein popping on his temples…

"Wait,wait,wait did you say kid- Whoa!" the young man said surprised as he looks at you. "Red eyes!" he said, you stare at him you're brow raised, he then blushes for no reason as he looks away from you. "Levi isn't a kid…" he said looking at his friend with a sweat drop.

"Huh…?" you said beginning to be confused.

"He's already…22" he said shrugging.

"Don't be fooled by his young looks…" The young lady said besides him.

"That's right brat!" he shouted his fist clenched, and glaring at you angrily. You stare at him blankly, you then turn your head to the young man and girl.

"And you?" you said asking their age.

 ** _"HEY STOP IGNORING ME!"_** The kid, Levi, shouted you just brush him off as you continue to look at the two.

"His older than us by 2 years, were 20." The young girl said. looking and shrugging at you.

 ** _"HEYYYY!"_** Levi shouted again, but you continue to ignore him.

"What about you?" The young girl asked. You then turn to Levi.

"I'm actually…16…." You then giggled at him. You flicked his forehead once again, the force taking him aback, he holds his forehead now red and clenched his fist in anger.

 ** _"YOU BRAT!"_** he was about to grab you're cloak, when you backed stepped, and ran from him, you turn around to him your tongue sticking out, he tries to catch you but the glare from the setting sun causes him to slow down.

"Better luck next time pip-squeak!" you then disappear along with the light, putting you're hood once again.

"Seems like you found you're soul mate Levi." the girl said laughing.

"Hmmp." He just glared and clicked his tongue at the two turning his back from them.

"Humanity's strongest soldier being flicked on the forehead by a 16 year old…." The young man said chuckling, then laughing and falls at the ground.

"…" Levi stared at the distance where you disappeared.

You then returned at the city's plaza, you sit at one of the benches and saw the little girl from before she was happily running towards you with a flower at hand.

"Big sister!" she said, as she stops in front of you, she holds the flower to you and you accept it. "That's for you big sister, thanks for helping big brother." You look at her then to the flower, you stare at it for a few seconds and then to the girl again, you were surprised when the girl standing in front of you disappeared you look around the plaza, but she was nowhere in plain sight. A tap on the shoulder suddenly shifts you're attention.

"Hey! I was looking for you!" Sachiko said smiling at you.

"The girl from before…" you said to her turning your head to the plaza again.

"You mean the one that was shouting for help earlier?" she said as she sits next to you. You stared blankly at the people in the plaza, and spoke.

"She disappeared." You said turning your attention to the dandelion.

"A ghost?!" she said with a frightened voice. She shook's her head brushing off the feeling of being frightened. "Anyway! I have something for you." She said you put away the dandelion in one of your cloak pockets and turned you're attention to her. "Tada!" she said holding a black choker with a star pendant on the center.

"I'm not a dog." You said and stared at her.

"This isn't for dogs! It's for humans, it's the latest fashion trend you know!" she said beaming happily at it, she handed you the choker and you received it.

"you shouldn't waste your money on me, I'm not really worth it." You said staring at the choker she gave you.

"loosen up!, were outside you know, and I'm not wasting my money, you're my friend so it's worth it." She said smiling at you, you put the choker on and turned to face her. "See? It looks good on you, you're even more beautiful than before."

"Thanks…" you said to her, she beamed at you happily, she grabs you and embraces you without resisting at all. She looks at you pretty surprised.

"you didn't resist…" she said still hugging you. you don't respond to her, you look at the plaza and stared at the people passing by. "You're warm…" she said resting her head on your shoulder.

"It's almost time." You looked up at the clock. As the clock strikes 5:30, Sachiko lets you go and stood up, you also stand up, you're other companions arrived at the plaza and come to you. "You didn't lose the head now Hideo." You looked at Hideo, he nods and show you the head.

"All here." He said holding out the head. you nod at him, all of you then walked away heading to the underground castle once again…you're Hell.

Once you all returned to the castle you all parted ways, Hideo gave you the head, you then walked towards the throne room with the wrapped head in hand. You entered the room with your **'queen'** sitting on her throne leaning on one of the arms, you look up to her, she smiled at you bemusedly and raised a brow, you stared at her motionlessly as you unwrapped and drop the head to the floor.

"Mission Complete." You said to her. She stood up and grabbed the head that was on the floor and examined it.

"Very good Alice, as expected from my doll." She said, she always treats you like an inanimate object. "You can rest now." She said carrying the head to the throne, you turn your heels to the exit when she suddenly said something again. "Oh before you do, clean my quarters first, I want it squeaky clean when I go there alright?" you stopped and nodded, before you continue to walk out to the exit.

Chapter 2 (Your Torture Begins END)


	3. Chapter 3 (24 Hours)

Chapter 3 (24 Hours)

You wake up very early in the morning to see your almost empty room, you clean your room until it's spotless because every day at 6 o'clock in the morning you're **'queen'** visits and inspects your room ,expecting it to be squeaky clean, after 2 hours of cleaning you sit down to rest for a few minutes. Your room is actually neighbors your **'queen's'** room, she always wants you to be a perfect doll… any mistake you do will result in excruciating torture, it's already a year since you've become an assassin, you've killed so many people that you've lost count , you have the highest rating of kills as Sachiko told you the previous week, when you were on a mission. You then take off the cloth that was covering your mouth and nose as you were cleaning, you fold it neatly and lay it on your lap, after you've rested, you stand up and head towards your drawer, you put the piece of cloth that you were using as a mask inside, and get clean clothes. You exit your room and head to the shower room, an empty hall greets you, it seems like everyone is still asleep, you're actually always the first one to wake up, very early in the morning. You make your way to the large shower room, as you enter silence engulfed the place you then enter one of the showers and take off your clothes, you neatly fold them and put your dirty clothes in one of the laundry baskets, you then set aside your clean clothes on the towel rack, you pulled your knotted tied up hair letting you're long, straight, black hair down, you turned on the faucet as the water goes down, you cleaned you're body, you scrub your arms and thighs, the sweet floral scent of the soap waft around the air, the sweet floral scent of the shampoo you are putting on your head as well, when the soap and shampoo were washed off, you stand at the shower and stare blankly at the running water, you then close your eyes letting memories from the past flash back.

 _"Come on Alice quit being a slowpoke!"_

 _"You're just too fast big sister!"_

 _"Then no extra porridge for you!"_ _The two of you, raced to your house, that doesn't exist anymore…_

"..!" You abruptly open your eyes, and close the faucet, you then grab the towel that is hanging from a hook and wrap it around your body. You get out of the shower and approach the mirror from before and touch its surface, you examine yourself once again, nothing has changed from before, except your skin, you look as pale as a ghost. "Ghost…" you say while touching your face. You dry your hair and put on your clean clothes, you grab your hair tie and put it around your wrist, you stare at it for a moment, debating whether or not to tie your hair right away, you touch your soft and fragrant hair that smells of dandelion, "There's no harm in letting my hair down for once…" You say while you fold the towel neatly before returning it to the towel rack. After that you exit the shower room and return to your room. You sit on your bed until your **'queen'** arrives, she inspects your room with a white glove on one hand, satisfied that it is spotless, she turns around and faces you.

"Very good Alice!" She congratulates you smiling at . you stare at her, not responding and with an expressionless face. "Oh..? And what's this? You decided to let your hair down ." She says coming closer to you, she strokes your hair. "Your beauty is amplified by your red eyes Alice." She says stepping away from you. "You know what day of the month it is right?" She asks while crossing her arms and facing you. "After you eat breakfast, come to **_'that'_** room at the back of the throne hall, alright?" You begins to leave,but stops at the exit,turning around to face you."Make me breakfast as well." She turns on her heels at the exit before exiting your room. **_'That'_** room is where she tortured and conducted many experiments on you…and it's that time of the month again….you have to bare the pain again… once every month she conducts experiments on you. You never tell anyone what she does to you, if you did she would torture you to death… You clench your fist and exhale deeply, brushing off the fear that you feel, every time you enter that room, it feels like death himself is waiting for you, it's always a miracle that you're still alive after she injects you with all sorts of drugs, that's right you still have emotions, you remember her saying once that she would destroy your humanity, but even after the pain and torture you have went through, your humanity is still intact, even though you always put on a _mask_ of a cold and heartless creature. You just do that so you wouldn't come off as weak, defenseless or helpless. You exit your room and head for the kitchen, as you head there, you notice the other assassins leaving their rooms, seems like they have just woken up, as you walk past them they stare at you with awe and admiration in their eyes, one of them even acts all cool and chilled trying to impress you.

"You still look beautiful as ever Alice!" He says eyeing you from head to toe.

"Stop looking at me if you don't want to permanently go blind." You say with venom in your voice, he backs away from the door frightened. Someone then greets you normally from the hallway, it was actually Katsu who has just woken up.

"Good Morning Alice." He says while rubbing his eyes. You stop to look at him.

"There's nothing good about this morning, but good morning to you too." You say, and continue on your way to the kitchen. He looks at you very surprised, the others also are looking at you surprised. You make breakfast for your **'queen'** after you're ready you hurriedly make your way to the throne room and present her with the dish.

"Have you eaten something Alice?" She asks, while looking at you.

"No." You answer her, while laying the tray on her lap.

"Alright then." She says before beginning to eat. You nod and exit the throne room and head to the kitchen in order to eat. Other assassins are already inside eating breakfast, you make your way to the kitchen and fixed yourself up with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with black coffee in hand, you exit the kitchen and make way to one of the table chairs. You sit and enjoy the meal you prepared for yourself when someone abruptly sits beside you,it was none other than Sachiko.

"Alice can we sit with you?" She said gesturing to someone to come overyou bite your bottom lip annoyed at what she's doing, goldilocks, Katsu, Hideo, Shichiro sit with you at your table with food in hand

"Sorry to intrude on your breakfast Alice." Hideo apologizes sheepishly.

"Don't worry Alice is totally fine with it right?" Sachiko says beaming with energy.

"No I'm not." You say and continue eating your food, they look at you worried except for Sachiko.

"Don't worry when she says no but it really the opposite." She says while she is stuffing her mouth with food, they all nod at her and eat their food as well, you all eat in silence when someone approaches your table again, it's the guy that earlier tried to impress you. He sits next to you moving away is all you respond with. You raise your eyebrow at him then you swallow your food, ignoring him.

"So…Alice what are you doing?" He asks, you put your sandwich down and face him, your eyebrow still raised.

"Not the brightest crayon in the box now, are we?" You mock him with an annoyed look on your face, he backs others that are sitting beside you struggle to hold their laughter. "Can you leave me alone so I can eat in peace?" You say while finishing your sandwich he then stands up and walks away from your table him now gone the others laugh pretty loudly while you drink your coffee.

"He got burned!" Sachiko says,still giggling. The others laugh at her comment and start to chat casually with each when you are finished with breakfast you stand up, you pick up your plate and coffee mug and head towards the kitchen when Sachiko turns to you and says something. "Done already Alice? You should stay and hang out with us for a bit." She suggests smiling at you, your face softens and a small smile forms on your lips.

"I really need to go now, maybe some other time?" They all stare at you wide eyed, Shichiro's jaw drops as he stares at you, you closes his jaw and continued walk to the kitchen, you wash the dishe you have used, and place it at its proper place.

"Thanks for washing what you've used Alice." Adalhaid says looking at you kindly, you nod at her and walk away from the kitchen and head to the throne room where your horror awaits. You enter the throne room to find your **_'queen'_** still there waiting for you the tray that you gave her is set aside besides the throne.

"Are you ready?" She asks smiling at you amused.

"Yes." You answer locking eyes with her. She stands up and heads to the torture chamber, you hesitantly follow her. She opens the large metal door and gestures for you to come In. You step inside and the smell of death greets you, even if you did come here once in a while you still can't stand the smell of death, it lingers all over the place. That's why you hate the torture chamber.

"Alright, go to your usual place while I put my gear on." She says, you then walk towards the stone table and lie down on it, you're still frightened by this awful place, "Well now Alice, let's see how well your immune system is doing." She holds up a syringe and lightly pushes it so the excess liquid could come out. "This is actually a lethal injection, let's see how you're immune system acts up." She injects you with the liquid, you feel the liquid inside of you , you close your eyes fearing the worst but nothing happens to you whatsoever. "Hmmm…seems like all those drugs and blood from animals has greatly affected your immune system." She says, looking at you seriously, she then injects another syringe into your body, this time snakes venom, but it still doesn't have any effect. She then injects you with many more one after the other, but it still has no effect, you pray and you hope that any of the gods is listening to your prayers right now, if some are you'd thank them. "Still doesn't have any effect huh…" Your **_'queen'_** says turning towards the table that was full of experimental equipment. "Ahhh…let's see how your immune system acts to this then." She then takes one of the large jars that is on the corner table, the liquid inside was red. "But before l do anything else…" She puts the jar down and walks towards you she then holds you down, putting restraining you. "There we go, all safe to handle now." She says before turning to the jar again, she puts the red liquid inside a syringe and faces you. "This isn't poison or animal blood, its Titan blood." You shiver in fear and clench your fists, frightened of what will happen to you. "That's the look! You look so beautiful when you're frightened." She says smiling with one of her terrifying smiles. "Don't worry if you die then your death wouldn't be in vain, it would be a shame though to lose such a talented and gifted doll like you, but never the less I'll wait for you to wake up, if you don't wake up in 24 hours your corpse will be buried 60 feet below the ground, don't worry you'll have a proper funeral." She says, your whole body is now shuddering in fear. "It'll be alright Alice, you will wake up, you always do." She said while finally injecting you with the syringe, your whole body wracked in pain, you start to violently scream and struggle to free yourself from your restraints, but it is futile, you then pant and calm down as your vision darkens your body also starts to turn cold until you aren't moving anymore. "It begins." Your **_'queen'_** says while setting her watch, she then fixes your position on the stone table, she also fixes your hair so that it was hanging loose from the table, she adjusts your hand in a clasping position on the center of your stomach. "Still beautiful even in death." She says to herself, she then sits on one of the chairs and stares at you admirably. Her attention drawn from you to the opening of the metal door, she raises a brow to the person that enters the chamber the person is actually none other than her son he brings his hood down and lightly bows to his mother he then casts his gaze on you. "What are you doing here?" She asked eyeing his son from top to bottom.

"Well mother the paperwork that you requested is all done." He says turning his attention to his mother she nods and makes a gesture with her hand signaling for him to give the paperwork to her, he hands the paperwork and she turns to the table where the experimental equipment is she reaches for an ink and feather pen then starts to sign the papers. Her son then approaches you and is about to touch your hair when his mother abruptly speaks.

"Never touch something that isn't yours even if you are my son, you're not allowed to lay a single finger on her." She says turning her head slightly while looking at her son from the corner of her eye he steps away from you lowering his hand. He then stares at you blankly and turns to face his mother.

"Isn't she dead already? Why are you keeping her corpse here?" He says while walking towards his mother.

"She isn't dead yet, she's in suspended animation for just a while she'll wake up in 24 hours." She says while signing the last of the papers. She arranges the papers and hands them to her son. Her son accepts them and turns on his heels towards the door "Wait, before you go, bring me some tea, I want Chamomile." She says, her son turns and nods before he exits the room. She then looks at her watch and then to you "16 hours left Alice" She leans back at her chair and watches you.

Inside the meeting hall Sachiko and the others are all chatting merrily to each other from the bar counter, Sachiko looks at the door from time to time, wondering whether or not you are going to enter the meeting hall and have a mission on which you need to be accompanied , she looks at the door again and sighs not seeing you. Her attention is drawn from the door to Yukiko that was nudging her.

"Hey! Still waiting for Alice?" She asks while drinking her cocktail.

"Yeah…" Sachiko answers while turning and facing the bar counter.

"Hey Sachiko I was wondering what color Alice's eyes were before she was given her red ones." Katsu asks turning his head towards her.

"Alice's eyes were light blue,her eyes actually reminded me of the sky when she was first brought here." She recalls while turning her head to Katsu.

"So Sachiko…I heard you were friends with Alice and you're beginning to form a very good relationship. Aren't you afraid of her even just a little?" A girl sitting on one of the tables asked.

"She's not scary, she's actually pretty approachable." Sachiko explains to the girl, who looks at her in disbelief.

"Ah! No! When I approached her she glared a million daggers into me." She retorts.

"Nah…your just not use to it." Sachiko says, sighing. She then turns her head to the door again staring at it, she then thinks to herself that you aren't really all that scary you are actually quite lonely. If they could understand you they would know that under those scary glares you give them they would see that inside there is loneliness and emptiness. They just need to overcome their fear of you and then they can freely approach you, your eyes actually say it all to Sachiko. When the two of you first met your eyes were empty that's all the more reason why she isn't afraid of you, because the two of you share the same feelings of emptiness and loneliness even if you are being cold to her your presence is filling the emptiness that she feels. She is brought back to reality by the shouting of someone next to her.

"Sachiko! Hey! Sachiko!" Yukiko shouts into her ear.

"What?" She says while blinking a few times to Yukiko.

"Are you even listening?" She askes while raising an eyebrow. Sachiko then shakes her head and fully turns to where Yukiko is.

"Sorry, what was it again?" They merrily chat once again. But Sachiko still looks at the door from time to time still hoping you would come.

20 hours were left for you to wake up after that you would be 60 feet under the ground your burial would be underway if you don't wake up, your **'queen'** patiently waits for you as she mercilessly inflicts excruciating pain to the guinea pigs that she keeps away for future experiments she injected the titans blood to one of them but the poor thing just dies in mere minutes, so in conclusion, they couldn't handle it. She now thinks that she made a bad decision injecting you with Titan's blood but if you do wake up then it would be a great success in preserving your beauty and strength you would be Immortal but the one thing that _would_ kill you is a swift strike to your nape, even she knows this. Of course no Titan has attacked the walls for almost 1000 years only the military knows how to deal with them but killing a titan should be common knowledge _if_ the walls would be attacked. She takes note of what happened to the guinea pigs and turns her attention to the watch, her attention shifts again when the metal door opens her son enters the chamber again. "Akihiro? What's wrong?" She asks while pulling up a chair for her to sit on.

"I forgot to give this to you before." He informs her while handing her some more papers.

"Oh, for the animals huh…" She thinks out loud while facing her desk.

"…" your body starts to get warm again your chest begins to move up and down indicating that you're breathing again, your **'queen'** stops signing the papers and she looks at you with a surprised face, she quickly stands up and faces you while also looking at her watch.

"23 hours left she broke her past record! Which was waking up 5 to 2 minutes before 24 hours…" She looks at you with awe and excitement her excitement quickly disappear though, when you suddenly open your eyes get up and pull yourself free from the restraints that were pining you to the table just seconds ago with sheer brute force, your body feel as if electricity is flowing up and down your body your eyes also feel like they are being zapped by electricity, your pupils are pulsating violently, your breathing is really heavy you are breathing to give your system the oxygen which it is currently lacking. When you calm down a bit you try to move yourself but your body is numb you instead roll off from the table and drop on the ground. You slowly raise your head looking at the people that are in front of you. Akihiro pulls a knifes out and approaches you. "STOP Akihiro, she won't harm us." His mother reassures him looking at her son with furrowed eyebrows. He backs away and returns to his mother's side.

"Her…eyes are glowing." He points out lowering his knife and putting it back where it was. You then try to stand, you manage to stand but you were a bit unstable your body brakes into a cold sweat your vision is actually red you can see the outline of the people in front of you but not their faces but your hearing has heightened you can actually hear the chatter of people in the meeting hall, you can also hear Sachiko's voice giggling and laughing.

"Alice…are you alright?" Your **'queen'** asks while she approaches you without caution, you look at her panting a little less that before, she gently holds one of your arms making your whole body wrack in pain.

"GAAAHHHH!" You scream in pain you hold both your arms and hug yourself backing away from her. "It hurts!, It hurts!." You repeat shouting at her, "Please…just..stay away from me.." You beg while backing away from her.

"You're free to rest in your room Alice." She informs you returning to her original spot beside her son. You don't respond to her, your vision is now clearing the red color is slowly disappearing from your vision. You approach the metal door but instead of pushing it to open you pull so hard you cause the door to break you pulled it from where it was attached are now holding the **metal door** effortlessly in your hands. They look at you with disbelief you also stare at the metal door in your hands with disbelief you let go of it a loud clatter echoed through the room, your ears hurt just by hearing the clatter of the metal you then proceed to head to your room you quicken your pace a little, before you know it you are in front of your room, your hands are shaking while you reach for the door knob you put little energy in your hand and turn the knob, the door then opens, you enter your empty room lighting the candle that was right beside the door, you also place a little amount of energy in lighting and placing the lit match into the candle, you don't want to burn the whole castle, after that you approach the bed and take off your sweaty clothes you fold and set them on the table beside your bed you then change into your sleeping clothes and lie down you relax and quickly fall asleep.

At the torture chamber your **'queen'** is staring cross armed at the door that you broke. "Hmm..she needs proper training to handle her powers like that…I wouldn't be surprised if her door was also destroyed." She says with a serious face, she then turns to her son whose still in disbelief after all that happened. "Akihiro, don't let anyone know about this alright? This is just between the two of us, let someone know and… even if you're my son, I won't hesitate to kill you just to silence you." She threatens him while turning to face him and looking blankly at him.

"I won't." He promises while bowing his head. His mother nods and walks to the table and attends to the papers she was working on. Her son stares blankly at the ripped door that was now on the floor.

Chapter 3 (24 Hours END)

 **A/N :Thank You For Reading, Thank You to Scar As Well For Helping Me.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Training)

Chapter 4 (Training)

It has been a month since the experiment, your 'queen' told you that you should take a break from missions for a while but even though you took a break from your missions she still gave you paperwork and things to do, you were also under strict orders to not interact with the other assassin until you were fully stabilized from the aftermath of the experiment. You actually learned something after you woke up the next day, when your eyes are closed the level of your hearing drastically increases when you dropped your pillow on the floor the sound reflected back at you and you saw and the whole castle using your ears, you found out that there were animals locked up at the lowest level of the castle there was also a room full of deadly traps other than that there were just empty dungeons. You are currently finishing up paperwork in your room after the last paper is signed you lean back in you chair and relax y, you think to yourself that besides seeing through your ears you also have an increase in strength but you still don't know how to control it let alone use it. Your attention shifts to the door when it opens, your 'queen' enters your room with a smile on her face.

"Alice! how are you feeling?" She asks coming closer.

"I feel fine now." You answer looking at her.

"Well now, if you're feeling fine how about we train you to shape again?" She suggests with hands on her hips.

"Alright…" You say to her with a bored expression

"Meet me at the throne room later when you're ready." She says patting your head, she then turns on her heels and exits your room. You watch her as she exits your room. You sigh to yourself and continue to relax and lean back into your chair.

"…" you close your eyes and are about to doze off when a sudden knock gets you to open your eyes again.

"ALICE! ARE YOU IN THERE!?" The person on the other side isn't as much knocking as banging on the door, you turn to look at the door that suddenly opens you sit upright and raise a brow to the person who enters your room, you see Sachiko panting heavily as she looks at you, you roll your eyes and lean back into your chair again. "Why weren't you answering your door Alice?! I've been so worried about you." She says with a concerned look on her face.

"This is unlawful entry you know." You said staring at the ceiling.

"Sarcasm aside Alice you look paler than you were before what happened to you?!" She asks coming closer and touching your forehead. "You haven't even come to the meeting hall for a month!" She shouts at you.

"I was resting." You simply answer her.

"Seriously?! That was resting?! Are you insane?! A normal person doesn't rest for a month except when severely injured." She says starting to get mad, you inwardly sigh to yourself and face her.

"I'm fine Sachiko, I simply didn't come by because I had a lot of work to do, and our 'queen' said that I should take a break from my missions." You inform her.

"Even so! Why didn't you say anything to me if you were having a break? I was really worried about you Alice!" She says tears forming in the corners of her eyes, you inwardly sigh to yourself and get up, she was surprised by you, her eyes are now streaming with tears. You embrace her tightly while she buries her face in your shoulder, she lightly sobs.

"It's alright…" You say while patting her back, you are actually annoyed because the one thing you hate is someone crying and what you hate even more is you crying when you see someone crying you suddenly feel weak and you don't want to feel like that again. "Stop crying I'm still alive and breathing Sachiko, so stop crying as if you were mourning for me." You said while biting your lip, you let her go and she nods to you.

"I'm sorry…I was just concerned because you didn't show up for a month I've really missed you." She says while sniffling and mustering up a smile. You struggle to smile back and in the end you succeed.

"When I'm given a break again Ill inform you immediately alright?" You say as looking at her with concern in your eyes.

"Promise?" She asks pouting.

"Yes…." You promise her shrugging. She jumps in glee and takes your hand.

"See? You're not that evil person everybody's talking about, you can freely express yourself when you're well…In the mood, but I for one think that you are just shy." She says smiling at you with one of her energetic smiles. You raise a brow at what she said and stared at her.

"Monster" You say, while staring at Sachiko blankly

"huh?" She says looking at you confused.

"I'm a monster…you can actually label me as one …" You explain staring at her. You free your hands from Sachiko's grasp and turn your back to her. "When I kill someone I don't feel anything not mercy, not sympathy...just… nothing." You say to her with in cold voice.

"Alice…how can you say that you're a monster if you still have a sense of justice inside of you ?" She says coming up behind you grabbing your shoulders and smiling. "Remember our first mission together? You didn't accept the money because you knew that they really needed it more, that's why we didn't complain on why you declined. The others were surprised at what you did they didn't assume that you were kind hearted." You look at her with surprise you can't believe that she still considers you human, even though you're harsh towards her, she still understands what the meaning behind your actions.

"You know Alice…even though you don't express your emotions too much, your eyes say it all." She say after letting go of your shoulders and walking towards your bed and slamming down on it. "There's actually a saying about our eyes, the old folks say that our eyes are the windows to the soul." She says looking at you. "Do you think what the old folks are saying is true?" You contemplate on your answer as you stare at her. "I actually think it's true, just by looking at you."

"?" You look at her confused.

"Even if your expression is unreadable your eyes are actually an open book, before the others and I sat with you, you sat at your table with sadness and worry reflected on your eyes." You stared at her wide eyed, she can actually see what's under your mask. The emotions you desperately hide from everyone…

"Can you read me all the time Sachiko?" You ask while looking at her.

"Well to be honest…not always…" She confesses smiling at you.

"I see…" You said, you think to yourself that it is best that she can't read you all the time… or she would know how broken and how you desperately need someone to lean on. Sachiko doesn't know it but she's helped you more than you've ever helped her in anything.

"Want to get out of this stuffy room Alice? It isn't good for your health you know." She says standing up from your bed, then you remember your 'queen' said you have to train.

"Sorry…but I need to-" She cuts you off with a rather loud groan.

"There you go again Alice! Sheesh…" She says looking at you a little annoyed.

"Next time Sachiko alright?" You tell her a little worried.

"Fine…" She agrees while shrugging, you smile at her she suddenly blushes at you and embraces you."CUTEEE!" She doesn't even notice that she is choking you.

"Cant…..bre…athe…" You practically whisper because you are out of breath.

"Oh sorry!"She says hastily letting go. You step back seeing her still staring at you with excitement and smiling.

"You look happy considering you were this close to killing me.'' You say, still trying to catch your breath. Her expression doesn't change at all, she is still smiling at you and this is really creeping you out.'' Anyway lets go." The both of you exit the room walking side by side down the corridor, her energy is still unsurprisingly high. "I'm going to the throne room Sachiko." You tell her with your expressionless face. She looks at you with worry but gives you an encouraging smile nonetheless.

"Good luck." She said before you part ways. You enter the throne room your 'queen' in her usual spot, you bow your head slightly to her, and she nods.

"Ready?" She asks looking at you with excitement.

"Yes." You say with determination in your eyes.

"Alright then follow me." She says standing up, she walks past you and heads to the exit of the hall, you followed her. You pass through long and unfamiliar corridors until you are at the lowest level of the castle you then remember what you saw…well, saw through your ears to be exact that this part of the castle was where animals are being kept but the question is what kind of four legged animals are they..? You look at your 'queen' who has a serious expression on her face.

"Can I ask a question?" You say staring blankly at her.

"What is it?" She turns her head towards you.

"Well…what do you call a sound that reflects back at you?" You ask her.

"Hmmm…echo?" She raises a brow confused by the question.

"No…with the purpose of navigation…" You clarify.

"Oh, you mean echolocation like bats? Why do you ask?"She asks suddenly curious.

"The day after the experiment when I woke up I dropped my pillow on the floor and while my eyes were closed the sound reflected back at me letting me see the whole castle. We're entering a room full of four legged animals although I couldn't identify the animals that were in there." You say while looking straight at the dimly lit hall. She looks rather surprised by what you just said.

"I see…not only strength…but abilities for navigation." She says looking at you pretty impressed. "What else?" She asks eager to learn more.

"That was the only ability that I discovered." You tell her coldly.

"Alright then." She says stopping in front of a large door. "We're here." She says before she opens it. You enter seeing a large and spacious room it looks like a large arena.

"Let's see your skills Alice jump down and fight." You look at her with cold eyes, you then jump down leaving the safety of the high platform. "I'm putting your titan abilities to the test Alice, prove to me that you're the strongest assassin that has ever set foot in this castle." She says smiling proudly at you, with arms laying out to further emphasize what she said. You don't respond to her. You feel a cold breeze enter from somewhere, seems like death's just around the corner waiting for you again. You just smile sure that death couldn't really take you away from this cruel and pathetic world. Every door that was sealed is now opening in front of you, you ready yourself for whatever is going to attack you, the animals that come out of cages encircle you.

"Tigers." You say to yourself eyeing all of them, their eyes are all red from what your 'demon queen' has done to them. One was approaches you but to your surprise it doesn't attack you, the others approach as well. They just sniff you and walked away. You returned approach one tiger, it stops and looks at you lazily, you try to touch it and it doesn't react, you touch its head it doesn't react violently towards you, it lies down obviously comfortable with you.

"Impossible! Those animals were starved." Your 'queen' says staring at the scene before her with disbelief. You gently stroke the tiger's head it is now resting on your lap dozing off comfortably, the others also come near you and lie down beside you.

"You have also suffered because of her haven't you..?" You mutter to yourself looking at the tiger with a sad look in your eyes.

"Tsk! Those Impudent Animals!" Your 'queen' says angrily, taking out her knives she is about to attack the tiger that was beside you.

"!" This action surprises you, you hurriedly let the tiger's head down from your lap and stand up, she throws the knives with full force you close your eyes and feel that powerful electric surge in your body again, you also determine where the knives would land, you then open your eyes lunging forward with full speed, you bring out your prized daggers and strike the first knife, the knife's course alters it lands on the ground away from its target, the second one is to your upper right you strike it as well, it drops and buries itself in the ground the final one is heading straight for you but you simply block with your daggers causing the knife to go astray, the third knife also buries itself in the ground. You then jump to where your pitiful queen is. You land on the platform where she is standing and stare coldly at her. She then falls down being frightened by you… "Seems like your plan of killing me back fired yet again…" You approach her more and more. "I don't understand what your motif or objective is with me…but it seems like you're trying to eliminate the one who surpasses you in strength, you're rather pitiful you even killed your own son just so he wouldn't be able to tell anyone about the experiments you've been conducting." You stop in front of her as she was cornered by the wall, the tigers that were asleep begin to move, they stop below the high platform waiting for something.

"You! your just a doll!" She screams at you "Nobody should know that! You insolent fool! I will kill you!"She stands up clenching her fist and gritting her teeth. You continue to stare at her coldly but you back away from the edge of the high platform.

"Let's see you kill me without your equipment." You smile at her mockingly, she lunges forward attacking you but from the training you've received, from her, you already know how she would move, you ready yourself , she goes for your stomach but you block, you see an opening and perform an uppercut, but because of the titan power you have she backs away from you she is now at the edge of the platform, below it the hungry tigers are waiting. You stare at her as she pants heavily

"My son was right, I've trained you a little too well-" you didn't let her finish her sentence, you strike a blow to her chest using your leg, she coughs up blood while she fall off the platform to where the tigers are. You watch as the tigers tear her apart, you then turn back and exit the room.

"Why did I know you killed your son…? Well I didn't actually see it but by the echolocation I saw and heard it through my ears." You remember the day after the experiment, you were asleep but your mind was still awake, your breathing was echoing through your ears other sounds reflected back as you breath that's when you heard and saw…

 _"_ _Mother…your experiments have to stop!" Akihiro said reasoning with his mother._

 _"_ _What are you talking about?! My experiments are a success! Just look at Alice!" She said, sitting at her throne._

 _"_ _You've turned her into a monster! Just look at what she did to that door." He pointed at the door you detached._

 _"_ _So? She's not a monster, if she learns to control her powers she would surpass anyone." She said looking at her son._

 _"_ _Even you?" He said staring angrily at his mother "I've had it with your obsession." He turned on his heels to leave when his mother spoke._

 ** _"_** ** _No One Betrays Me!"_** _She lunged forward and stroked her son with her knifes, her son fell down motionlessly on the ground. "You've crossed the line." She said pulling her son's body inside the torture chamber._

You opened your eyes and thought it was just a dream but days passed and you didn't see her son, you actually sneaked inside the torture chamber and you found out that it wasn't a dream after all you saw Akihiro's corpse lying on the stone table you were always lie in when she experiments on you. You were shocked that a mother would kill her one and only son because she felt threatened. "Pathetic." You say out loud standing in front of the now locked door behind you. You look around the hallway, you see dungeons also from your echolocation you remember a room that was full of traps. "Hm…." You debate whether or not to go there and test your abilities. You decide to go for it and enter the room that was full of traps, as you open the door silence greets you. "Well now…" You light the torches up, the room reveals itself to you as expected this room was for training, you see a red button in the middle of the room, you wonder what it was as you walk towards it, small metal balls suddenly shoot out from both walls "!" You are startled by it but manage to dodge it in time, you look at the red button it is farther away than you've thought it was. A sudden noise suddenly shifts your attention, pendulums drop from the ceiling you break into a cold sweat as you stare at them swinging back-and-fourth, there's no turning back now you close your eyes and analyze the movement of the pendulum using your echolocation, the first two has the same speed the third is faster than the first two, after analyzing its movement you sprint towards the first two your timing is just right as the pendulum made way swinging from the left the other one dropped swinging from the right as well you pass through the pendulum making your way to safety. You pant heavily as you see the red button near, you're almost there. One more obstacle is in your way like the first trap, it is also shooting something from the hole on the wall, you stare at it closely and find out it is shooting daggers, you analyze it yet again and sprint forward but as you pass through, a dagger comes flying out of nowhere and strikes you deep in the arm, you wince in pain but continue to move forward to, the red button was now in arms reach you slam your hand pushing it and a noise comes from all the traps, all the contraptions shut down in the blink of an eye, you look at your pierced arm panting heavily as you slide down at the wall the red button is residing, you bite your bottom lip while pulling the dagger from your arm, it makes a deep cut in your arm you are about to patch it up by tearing the edge of your sleeve off when your arm starts to release steam. You stare at your arm in disbelief the pain quickly disappears and the deep cut quickly closes, before you know it you are healed. "What happened…?" You say dumbstruck. You stand up and examine your arm their isn't even a scar left from the cut you walk to the exit of the room but before that you stop in front of the trap that shot daggers on the wall you examine the wall, wanting to find out where the dagger that cut you came from. It turns out that there was one trap that unlike the others wasn't working properly that's why it suddenly came out of nowhere. "Mystery solved." You simply say and walk away heading for the exit. You exit the room and lock it, you head up to the second floor of the castle and head to your room feeling exhausted. But before you get there you see the other assassins, they are in a state of panic. An assassin stops and asks you.

"Alice! Have you seen our queen?!" She asks panicked.

"She's dead." You tell her and walk off. She stares at you with disbelief.

"You killed her?!" She shouts at you, you don't reply to her, you just continue to walk to your room. "Why?! Why would you kill her?! The Cult will be lost without her!" She falls to her knees tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Cult?" You stop. "I see..so this organization of assassins is a form of cult…"You look down in thought. You then face your fellow assassin. "Listen here, the one that ruled over us is no more, so this organization is no more as well, you could leave here or stay it's your choice, tell your little cult here. That our 'queen' abandoned us." You say while turning on your heels to head to your room , you think to yourself that you need to do something before you leave this hell hole and that is….

 ** _To kill the ones who took everything away from you._**

Chapter 4 (Training END)

A/N: Shout out to SCAR! whose helping me with my fanfic! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5 (Revenge)

Most of the assassins left the underground castle located in Shiganshina District, the others stayed saying this is where they already lived, the others just doesn't have anywhere else to go. You actually plan on leaving this place after you've done your job and that is…your objective from the very beginning.

"ALICE!~" Sachiko said in a singsong voice that greatly irritates you, as you walk towards the kitchen. "Good Morning~" She is still speaking in a singsong voice. You are actually surprised that your companions hadn't left this hell hole…

"Sachiko, why won't you leave this place?" You ask, turning your head to her.

"I told you already didn't I? I will follow you wherever you go." She answers following behind you.

"And the others?"

"Seems like they all had the same idea, you were our leader to begin with right?" You stop in your tracks and face her with your cold emotionless face.

"I never declared myself your _leader._ I also don't want to burden myself with you lot." You say and continue to head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for yourself.

"You're wrong!" she shouts you continue to make peanut butter and jelly sandwich as she is looking at you. "You did lead us! You commanded us like you were really our leader that should be followed and served! That's why we're still here! We don't think that we're just burdens to you we also think that you need us." You stop spreading jelly on your sandwich and stare at her. "So don't say that you didn't lead us and we're just a burden to you because we also need you." She says spreading her arms to emphasize her statement. You sigh and continue to spread stuffing on your sandwich.

"Do what you want." You simply state.

"Finally! You're listening to reason." She smiles at you.

"Aren't you going to eat?" You ask her.

"Ah…" her stomach suddenly rumbles as if on cue.

"…" You stare at each other for a moment before she becomes flustered in embarrassment. "It's alright I've already made you one." She suddenly embraces your back in glee.

"You are so kind! That's why I admire you!"

"Can you get off of me so I can get my coffee and eat?" You say with annoyed.

"Sorry…" she apologizes quickly and let's go. You get your coffee and with plate in hand, you exit the room with Sachiko. You sit in the same place that you always do when it's time for breakfast or lunch. The others are already there when you two arrive.

"We're here!" Sachiko shouts, while the two of you take a seat. Everyone eats and chats, everyone except you. You think to yourself that if this people get involved with your past they would all know that you are weak…

"Alice, what's on your mind?" Katsu asks waving a hand in front of you.

"We have a mission… but this mission is a personal one." You stare at them emotionless. They look at you with worry while Sachiko is still eating her food not really worried. "We have two targets, after we locate them leave the killing to me.'' You tell them who your targets are and what your plan on attack is. They eagerly listen as you continue explain your plan. "Got all of that?" Ask them frowning. They all nod. "After we all eat our mission begins."

"Waaaaiiiittttttttttttttt!" Sachiko shouts and slams her hands on the table. "We have to rest **_after_** eating Alice or we'll have stomach ache while fighting!"

"30 minutes." You simply state and stand up from the table and head to the kitchen. You wash the wares that you've used, suddenly someone beside you speaks.

"Thanks for still cleaning after yourself Alice." Adalhaid says, you are surprised when you see her.

"Adalhaid… why are you still here?" You ask in disbelief, Adalhaid was actually the second assassin that was kind to you other than Sachiko, she is a really kind soul that has always looked after the other assassins.

"Simple because you're all still here." She says smiling happily at you.

"No…what I mean is you don't need to stay here if you don't want to." You say while continuing to wash the plate and mug you used.

"Well first of all this castle is where I grew up, second because I still want to watch you grow Alice." She pat's you on the head. "I've watched you for almost 2 and a half years now, you've really grown in height..although your face didn't change from being a 16 year old… your still the same as you were before." She says to you like a loving mother would say…

"Adalhaid you're only 18…how the hell could you say something like that with a straight face…? You say that as though you have a child or something." She fell silent after your statement. You finish washing your wares and put them neatly where they belong.

"I actually had a child once.." she says, looking down at the ground. You turn and stare at her motionlessly. "But our **'queen'** found out that I was bearing a child…that's why she…" You come to her and embraced her.

"Shhh… that's enough.." You say stroking her back.

"My child was going to be a girl… then…" Tears stream from her eyes.

"Sorry for saying something like that to you… wherever that girl might be right now she's watching and looking after you as we speak right now." You say before you let go and turned on your heels and head to the exit.

"Thank you Alice… you're a very kind child." She whispers under her breath but you still hear it. You think how you aren't a kind person at all, you have already killed so many people and stained your hands with so much blood… it just isn't right for her to say that you are a kind person… you bite your bottom lip and continue walking to the table where your companions are sitting, patiently waiting for you. You slam your hands on the table and glare at them.

 ** _"_** ** _Get your asses moving we're leaving immediately!"_** You say with bitterness in your voice, even Sachiko can't refuse you, to further emphasize your point you give them one of your hateful and menacing death glares. They quickly stand up and you all exit the room and head outside. Once you are outside you commence the mission at once.

You all gather information on your target, their location is hard to pinpoint as they move about every 30 minutes…

"Alice… they're moving again!" Yukiko informs you with a serious expression.

"If they are going around Shiganshina District we should split up." You make a hand signal to split up, they nod and the group splits up. You close your eyes to use your echolocation to see them, Hideo waved his hand to signal he found the target. You open your eyes and quickly run across the roofs to where Hideo is. Your eyes are filled with anger and hatred towards the target. You see Hideo just below you and you come down to him, he looks at you astonished by how you got down. "Hideo…" You say looking him straight in the eyes. "Rendezvous with the others leave all the targets to me." You order him with your cold voice.

 ** _"_** ** _YES LADY ALICE!"_** He says and leaves.

"Now…time to take out the trash." You put your hood on. You enter the house where the filthy bastards, those murderers, are. They are all startled by you and pointed their guns at you.

 **"** **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"** Their leader shout, his voice filled with fear, aiming at you. You blankly stare at him you came closer and closer to him. There is that feeling of electricity flowing through your veins again… your blood is acting up…and it's telling you, to destroy these monsters. **"FIRE!"** The world slows down as they pull the triggers of their weapons, bullets fly out of the barels, you dodge all of them none of them even scratch you. You rush towards your targets with lightning speed and pinpoint, you knock them all out. You tie them up with a rope and gag them. Once that is done you pull up a chair and sit on it facing the murderers. After a while they all slowly start to wake up. Once they are fully awaken the fear in their eyes in easily noticeable.

"Awake yet?" You sharpen one of your daggers while looking at them. "Do you remember me…? You fucking pigs?!" You ask angry. One of them struggles to free himself bit it is futile, he can't untie himself. "Where are my manners?" you slowly take off your hood and glare at them. "Now then…do you recognize me?!" You stand up and come closer to their leader, you remove his gag and kneel down on one knee bringing yourself in the murderer's eye level. He stares at you with disbelief and fear on his face.

"You're that Bleier kid that we captured." He said tears forming in the corners of his eyes " **PLEASE! SPARE US!"** He begs.

"Huh… well now…that's a funny thing to ask from me." You raise a brow at him staring at him with your cold and empty crimson eyes. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you before the assassins took me away?" You ask the now sobbing man. "If I remember correctly what l said was: ' ** _ILL KILL ALL OF YOU!, MARK MY WORDS!_**!'" You grab the leader by his hair and pull his head back and gazing straight into his eyes.

 **"** **PLEASE WE'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T KILL US!"** He pleads.

 ** _"_** ** _OUT OF THE QUESTION MOTHERFUCKER!"_** You kick his head careful not touse your titan powers on him. You want these people to suffer like your sisters did when they mercilessly killed both of them. He coughs blood out of his mouth when you kick him again. His companions watch in horror as their boss is being beaten up by you. You halt your assault and turn to face the others with a very disgusted and annoyed face "Well now if my memory serves me correctly the one with black hair blasted my little sister's brains out." You grab one of their guns that you laid down on the table and point it at the guy with black hair. "That was you wasn't it?" you said staring at him, he looks at you with a horrified face he screamed but his screams are muffled by the cloth covering his mouth. **_"I want you to feel the pain my little sister felt when you killed her."_** You state with a cold and dark expression on your face. You pointed the gun exactly where the dirt bag pointed it when he blasted your sister's brains out. You pull the trigger and his head explodes, his crimson blood covers the wall behind him, some of the blood lands on your face painting it red, the same as your eyes. The other two are now violently struggling to free themselves and escape. "Stop struggling that would just mean that your deaths will come quicker." You say as you look at them from the corner of your eye. You now face the blond that kicked you multiple times. "I also remember you… loud mouthed bastard." You look down on him and spit on his face. You kick him multiple times in the stomach with all your strength, he curls up into a ball in a vain attempt to shield himself. You use your titan power and increase your strength to an inhuman level, as you prepare kick him on the head he looks up at you with tears streaming down his face, but it has no effect. Your kick connects with his head with such force that it decapitates him, his head hits the ceiling and remains there. "Huh… at least I didn't put too much power into that kick, if I did his head would have flown off somewhere and that would cost me a lot of trouble." You say to yourself. "Now….you." You address the auburn haired guy while looking at him with an expressionless and dark face. You remove the gag from his mouth as he sobbed lightly. "Any last words before I kill you?" You ask.

"Please…we were just ordered from the higher up's to kill the Bleier and the Ackerman family." He begs.

"So not only my family but my relatives as well?" You say in a very cold tone. "Not only My family but the families of others? Who else have you killed aside from my family and the Ackermans?" You honestly don't know who the Ackermans are but you want to get as much information from him as possible.

"I don't know…" he said in a groggy voice. "I was just informed about you and the Ackermans nothing else." He says looking down tears streaming from his eyes. You aren't convinced so you bring out one of your daggers and stabbed his arm. He screams in pain as you glare at him

 ** _"_** ** _WHO ELSE?!"_** You grab him by his hair and pull his head back, and place your dagger at his throat.

"The Bleiers and The Ackermans that's all I know!"

"Who among the higher ups ordered you to eliminate us?!" You ask in an angry tone.

"The…Wall Cult!" He finally says, you release him and clean your bloodstained dagger with one of your handkerchiefs. "W-will you let me go now?!" He asks sniffling.

"Even with this information I have no means of keeping you alive." You state in a firm and cold voice, he stares at you petrified as you were look down on him with empty eyes. In one swift motion you slit his throat open, blood gushes from it like a waterfall the only one left now is their leader. "Better get out of here and kill him quickly." You approach him and slit his throat open as well, your mission is complete, you wash your hands inside the house, you thoroughly clean them so no blood is left on your hands and arms you wash your face as well, you leave the house shortly afterwards and go to rendezvous with your team. Of course you can't just leave there corpses like that so you light the fireplace and dump the bodies inside so no trace of them will ever be discovered. You don't want any evidence of them to be seen. You are almost at the plaza when an old lady starts shouting something.

"Thief! Please Help! That money is for my sick granddaughter! That's all I have!" She shouts with tears streaming downs her face, you stop and go to the screaming old lady.

"Where did the thief go?" You ask with an expressionless face, she looks at you and points at the direction where the thief headed.

"Straight ahead, he has 3D maneuver on and was dressed like one of the survey corps." You nod and run at the direction where she pointed.

"Stay here, and wait for me! I'll be back in less than 5 minutes." You shout at her, she nods at you, you quicken your pace and use your titan ability to move with lightning speed, you now see the culprit swinging from house to house with his 3DM gear on, you run ahead of the culprit and stop to wait for him to pass by you, you pull your hood up once he passed by you, you immediately take action and run on the wall, jumping from it and grab his collar, he is startled and surprised by you showing up in midair without any 3DM gear. You swing him over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes you jump on one roof.

 _"_ _OWWW! What on earth?!"_ You pull his hood down, he stares at you surprised, you remember this boy coming to the aid of one of his friends that was in trouble, you let him go. "Hey wait…your red eyes!" Seems like he remembers you too.

"Small world." You say looking at him, you grab the bag in his hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" He reaches for the bag.

"Is it now?" You raise a brow at him, he pulls his hand away.

"How did you manage to capture me anyway?" He asks and tilting his head, you just stare at him as you carefully examine how he is dressed.

"You're one of the survey corp." You say your eyes fixated on his.

"Hey stop avoiding the question and answer me!" He shouts at you.

"I jumped." You say simply.

"That's impossible! No one can jump that high." He shakes his head.

"A normal human can't." You simply state, staring blankly, someone shouting in the distance draws the attention of both of you.

 ** _"_** ** _Farlan!"_** A young woman shouts as she swings from house to house using 3DM gear someone is also following behind her.

 **"** **Isabel!"** He shouts at her waving his hand, the girl from before lands on the roof you two are standing on, she suddenly whacks Farlan on the head.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you get caught?!" She scolds him seemingly annoyed, she then looks at you surprised "Hey…you're that red eyed kid from before." She says looking at you shocked.

"I know right?" Farlan adds "Who would have thought that we would meet again." He says, you notice someone that is about to attack you, you dodge by back somersaulting with one foot while gracefully landing on your two feet.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue…it seems like the pip-squeak from before, he was actually aiming for the bag that is in your hands.

"We meet again Levi." You say to him. The other two look at you with awe, as Levi lands on the roof as well. He glares at you. "If you're in the military then why are you using your authority to steal from someone, did society suddenly degrade to a sewer rat level?" You ask giving him one of your death glares, the two at his back shudder in fear as the two of you continue to glare at each other.

"She's like Levi…female version." The guy whispers.

"No way…she's like Levi 2.1 updated female version." The girl whispers back.

"Both of you." Levi says looking at them from the corner of his eye, the two stand straight looking at him with fear. "I'll handle her get out of here." He orders shifting his attention back to you, the two nod and take off using their 3DM gear. "As for you… we aren't in the survey corps we stole these uniforms to disguise ourselves, you however are getting in the way." He says in a cold voice.

"So _'stealing'_ is your line of work, sullying the name of the survey corps as well?" You ask with venom in your voice. "I know that you're older than me, but I cannot tolerate you stealing from someone who needs this money more than you do, target someone else for all I care, but the old women that's waiting for me to bring her money back needs it for her sick granddaughter you should consider the status of someone first before you rob them of their goods." You say your eyes still fixed on one another while glaring at each other.

"A brat lecturing me?" He raises a brow at you, he then looks at the bag that you're holding.

"Come at me and I won't hesitate to bring you down or even kill you." You warn him in a cold and dark voice.

"…" he stares at you for a moment before he turns his back to you losing interest in the bag. "Fine. Bring it back to the old woman, you win, for now…" He says in a cold and stoic voice, he then turns and faces you. "But remember this, Ill punish you someday for making me give up that bag you're holding now. Our paths will cross one again and when that time comes be ready." He glares at you and then readies himself to leave when you speak again.

"You know what you're doing is wrong, karma will bite you in the ass someday." You say before turning your back to him and running from roof to roof returning to the old woman.

"…." Levi then takes off and joins his friends with a pissed off expression.

"What do you think happened?" Farlan asks Isabel

"I don't know…but it's rare for Levi not retrieving anything…do you think that red eyed girl is getting to him or something?" She asks with a worried expression on her face.

"Jealous?" Farlan teases getting close to her and smiling at her rather annoyingly. She whacks his head in annoyance, Farlan that was starting to have a lump on the head backed away from her. "OWWW!"

"The one thing that also bothers me is that she dodged Levi's unpredictable attack he was following me behind so red eyes couldn't notice him but she read his attack like an open book… it was like she was on a whole other level…"

"That's why I think that they're perfect for each other, you know like they're soul mates or something…maybe Levi already likes her." He says looking at Levi that is now above them.

"Ask him." Isabel suggests glaring at him.

"O-Okay…Okay…" He says, he comes closer to Levi. "Hey, Levi." Levi looks at him not responding, "So…do you have a thing going on for red eyes?" He asks looking at Levi bemusedly.

"…" he doesn't respond, he just looks at Farlan annoyed.

"Isabel! He said he likes her!" Farlan shouts at Isabel.

"What?!" Isabel says with a flustered face.

"…!" Levi is surprised by something and drops down in one of the alleys, the other two follow.

"Did you wait for too long grandma?" You ask while being watched by someone…but your well aware that you are being watched.

"Thank you dear! How can I ever repay you?" The Old lady smiles.

"Repayment isn't necessary." You answer. "I'll also escort you to your house just to be on the safe side." You say staring at her.

"Thank you dear, may I know what your name is?" She asked smiling at you kindly while the two of you start walking.

"…" you don't reply to her, you look at the ground and think whether or not to give your name to her.

"What's wrong dear?" She asks staring at you.

"Hey...Levi…why are we following them?" Farlan asks Levi confused.

"Arggghh…" Isabel grunts as she glares at you.

"That girl…" Levi says staring at you. "Is an enemy."

"I don't think so…." Farlan says, looking at Levi, "She's helping people that need help I think she could be a valuable ally one day."

"Our opinions differ from one another…" Levi looks at Farlan from the corner of his eye.

"What l meant to say was your greatest enemy could be your best ally, she clearly has skills that can match even you." he says in a matter of fact tone.

"Really now?"

"I couldn't even dodge your attack like she could."

"That was mere luck." He says looking at you again.

"Well we're here dear, thank you again." The old lady says facing you in front of her door.

"My…name…" You say blankly.

"Levi..do you really-" Isabel's sentence is cut off by Levi's gesture to shut up.

"My name is…Alice." Just as you say your name you look at one corner of an alley, Levi and Farlan immediately hide behind the wall.

"Alice you say?" The old woman says patting you on the head. You nod at her, "Well now Alice would you like to come in and have some tea?"

"Sorry but my companions are waiting for me, they've waited long enough." You said while turning your back. "Be more careful next time." You then walked off leaving the old woman behind.

"She's coming this way! What are we going to do Levi?" Farlan says in panicking

"…" Levi doesn't respond he continues to look at you while you pass by them and pretend that you didn't notice.

"Huh? That's weird she didn't look at us…but when she said her name, she turned her head looking this way…" Farlan sweat drops.

"She's creepy…" Isabel adds.

You then arrive at the plaza shortly after you helped the old lady, your companions are waiting for you by the bench you walk towards them and are greeted by Sachiko.

"Yo!~" Sachiko says standing up and waving her hand.

"I'm tired…Lets go." You say to them.

"Alright." She smiles and embraces you. You all walk away with Sachiko still embracing you, and return to the underground castle.

Chapter 5 (Revenge END)

-  
Author's Notes: I'm very sorry for the long wait, I was very busy last year, anyways thank you to the 90th killed for being an awesome beta reader as always hoped you all enjoyed reading.


End file.
